The Hunger Games 20-25
by writerfromheaven
Summary: This is a Hunger Games fanfiction that I am doing. It is currently on 20-25. It might go beyond that so please read and review!
1. The 20th Hunger Games

Just as a side note, I'm not doing any pre-Hunger Games Stuff. But if you want me to, please write it in the Review section. I will happily take into account your Questions and Comments. Thanks! -writerfromheaven

The Hunger Games Began with the usual cannon blast. Though some went straight for the cornucopia, many fled immediately. Sensing The impeding danger. One tripped and was killed before he could get up. Many others lived to see another day. But that is a story for another time. Meanwhile, most of the career tributes had picked their finest and choicest weapons before running to catch any misfortune people. A surprisingly low 3 people died in the bloodbath that day. Strangely enough, One of them was a Career. The others were from low-lying districts 7 and 9. A boy from 7 and a girl from 9. Though many survived the bloodbath, the next day would be much harsher than anyone imagined.

Many people managed to find a tree to climb or a cave to hide in before the fake sun fell. Others slept on the mountain. Some alliances were formed. Some friendships broken. But overall after day 1, 3 people were killed, 21 survived. To make it another day. Which could be your last. This is the life. The life of a tribute.

The tribute from district 4, a boy. His partner had been killed in the bloodbath. Was seething with hate and anger. She was killed by a fellow career. No apparent reason was shown so he guessed he was trying to rebel. He tried to stab him with his broad sword but missed. He grazed his arm. He stabbed again. _He must have been trained for agility_, he thought. As he parried and ran away leaving his own sword on the ground. He then leaped to his friend's side. As her last breaths were wheezing out. She didn't have time to recognize him before her life faded away. He swore an oath. That he would track down and kill him. "Hey, stop holding us up!" Snapped him out of his daydream and he realized that he had stopped walking. He grunted. _I'm surprised most of the other tributes agreed to find and kill him. At least they didn't side with him or I would be dead by now._

A girl in the brush. From district 10, smiled. She prepared a poisonous dart. Made by some of the juice from a nightlock. She brought the dart to her mouth when she heard a twig snap behind her, She inhaled deeply and spun around. Her vision immediately went black. Her cannon roared. The Careers smiled. She died because of her own stupidity. The careers watched with awe as the plane came down grabbed the lifeless body from the ground and took it to the skies. Into the unknown.

The boy from district 3, master of explosives, made his own trap. He set a tinkling bell up. Made by some stones he found nearby. He set a wire leading to it and a mine below it. A girl from district 6 came trotting by. She scanned the area looking for Tributes. Seeing none she sat down near a tree and took out a piece of bread. The boy from district 3 sighed deeply and rang the bell. Even he was surprised how much it sounded like a care package. The girl leaped to her feet. She saw nothing but heard the bell coming from a certain area. Near another tree. The boy from district three ran away about 30 feet and hid behind a tree. The explosion racked him. Even from his hiding spot as gory parts flew everywhere. He could barely hear the cannon roar. Once the dust had settled he walked over to where the girl had eaten. There was lots of food and water. _Enough to survive about a week _he estimated.

The Boys from district 10, 11 and 12 had formed an alliance. With a couple of swords found in the cornucopia, they were on the hunt for any prey. The Careers passed by their encampment. The boys dove in the bush. Barely in time as the careers walked by. As soon as they passed, they boys charged at them outnumbered 3-4 the boys fought valiantly. Using surprise to help them. They had killed all but one of the careers before finally the last person died. The tribute from district 4 had survived. Their cannons went off 1 by 1. Until the death toll was 6. Night was quickly approaching so the tribute from district 4 encamped very lose to where the boys base was.

11 people were dead by the end of day 2. 13 tributes are alive.

The next day the girl tribute from district 3 died from poisonous water. Her cannon roared at around mid-morning. His partner from district 3 looked into the sky and scowled. _ There goes my partner. And I thought she knew which plants and liquids were poisonous or not. Oh well, i guess I'll give her a chat in the next life_. He turned around at the sound of footsteps and retrieved a mine from his pack. (He had found it at the cornucopia) and tossed it where the sound came from. He leapt backward and stumbled on a rock. The mine was 15 feet away from him. He cursed silently, and barely got up when a blast knocked him off his feet. His head hit another rock and he passed out. Blood oozing from the wound. His cannon fired a couple of minutes later

The girl tribute from district seven still had tears in her eyes. Her best friend, the boy from district seven was murdered right before her own eyes. She barely got away with a graze on her leg. It still hurt now. But not from the pain. Because she couldn't protect her best friend from dying. She was brought back from her daydream by a sound rumbling. She leapt to her feet, but saw nothing in the cave. She peeked outside the cave upwards and below but saw nothing. She immediately realized what was happening and started sprinting down the mountain. But hadn't gone down 50 yards when she was engulfed by lava. Her cannon sounded.

The tribute from district 4 was awakened by voices. Girls voices. The girl tributes from 5,8,11 and 12 had formed an alliance. They knew where he was and were taking their time. He smiled. They thought he was asleep. _I'll show them why you should never mess with a career. _He unsheathed his sword. Trying to make as little noise as possible. he stood right next to the opening in the tent so the girls wouldn't see him when they came was able to tell about where they were by their footsteps and voices. He heard them speaking to one another. _And I'm like, what the heck! And so i go up and try to knife him but he runs away. I never should have trusted that boy._ _Who were they talking about?_ He thought._ Was it the boy from district 2 that killed my partner? Maybe i shouldn't kill them after all. Oh well, i think I'll have to kill them too._

The girls had just opened the tent when he leapt out and stabbed one of them in the chest. She screamed and fell to the ground. Her cannon boomed in the distance as he hacked another girl in the head. The other had started to run when he threw his sword at her. It got her in the back and she fell too. The 3rd cannon roared and he smiled. _I guess that's just how you play the game._ He walked over to where the girls had left their things. They had no other weapons, but some food and water. _It'll help. Not much, but it'll help._

The remaining tributes were, The boys from districts 2, 4, 5, 6, 8 and 9. And the girl from 6.

In the remaining 7 tributes the boy and girl from 6 had formed an alliance, and the boy from 5 was with the boys from 8 and 9. They had all found sufficient means of survival. But they were about to collide.

Early in the morning of day 3, an announcement blared from some unknown speakers. _There will be a feast at the cornucopia. Please come if wish to get food, weapons, and other things that will help you win. Good luck to all tributes. _The tribute from district 4 had little trouble backtracking to the cornucopia. He was the first to arrive. He dashed out, received his package and ran back into the woods. Waiting for any other unlucky tributes to pass by. What happened next was even better. The 2 alliances (the tributes from 6, and the boys from 5, 8 and 9) Had seen each other and were about to fight. The girl from 6 loaded an arrow into her bow and waited to shoot. The boy from 6 just cut down the boy from 9 and had parried a blow from the boy from 8. The boy from 6 was coming from behind when he got an arrow in his back. The boy from 6 had just stabbed the boy from 5 when the girl from 6 fell down. Dead. The boy soon followed. The only remains were 2 knives in each of them. The boy from 4 gritted his teeth. This was it. The time for revenge.

All 5 cannons roared in sequential order as the boy from district 4 stepped out of his hiding place. The boy from district 2 did the same. No words were exchanged yet both knew what they had to do. Both charged at each other. The final battle was about to begin. Both boys drew their long swords and slashed at each other. They both missed and lept back. Each copying the others moves. The boy from 2 was first to make a move. He lept at the boy from 4 as he struck. The boy from 4 barely parried the blow and was driven backwards toward the forest. He did a reverse thrust and grazed the boy from 2's arm. the blood started to soak through his shirt. He held the sword with both arms now. And he struck forwards as the boy from 4 leaped sideways and shoved his sword into his ribacge.

He removed his sword. As the boy fell down. His last final breaths came out. _I..I didn't do it... I didn't...*cough*..kill her...she did it... *wheeze*...herself. To...*choke*...rebel. _His cannon fired in the distance. The boy from 4 comprehending what he had just heard. _Did she really do that? Really? If she did,_ he stood up and had a sad smile on his face, _then she died in the best way._


	2. The 21st Hunger Games

The 21st Hunger games started with a bang. Literally. One tribute moved a second to early and was blown to bits right before the games begun. He was the boy tribute from district 8. Another 10 tributes were killed in the bloodbath. The girl from 8, they boy and girl from 5 and 10, and the boys from 6, 11 and the girl from 3. The rest fled to the safety of the woods and grasslands. Or stayed in the cornucopia. Where the careers roamed. None of them had been killed so they set off toward the grasslands. Chatting in a cheerful tone. They were all laughing after the boy from district 4 made a joke when he was felled by an arrow. 2 other tributes went down too. The rest of them Sprang backwards and were killed by some boys that were ambushing them from behind. Once all their cannons fired the tributes that made it happen unveiled themselves from the shadows. There were 5 of them. All thankful that their trap had succeeded. They all looked at each other. Having planned this out beforehand, they dashed off separately. Each to their own fate.

The people dead were,(Besides the ones from the bloodbath) All the tributes from 1-2 and 4. The total number dead was 15. Leaving 9 alive. The boys from; 3, 7, 9, and 12 were alive. The girls were; 3, 6, 7, 9 and 12.

The girl from district 9 received a care package later that day. It contained lots of arrows for her bow. She ran out on the attack on the careers. The quickly thanked whoever sent it and walked off. While she was walking she kicked a rock. It landed a couple paces away and triggered a mine. Blowing her backwards. Luckily she was in a big grassland and she didn't die. Though she fainted from the noise. Her cannon roared around 2 minutes late.

The boy from district 3 smirked. Admiring the job he had did. He had just killed the girl from district 9 and he had stole all of her items before her body was taken out of the arena. _Is it really stealing someones items if they're dead? Or are they still theirs even after they're dead?_ He shook his head. A tinkling sound came from above him. A care package had arrived. He shouted a silent cheer. He presumed to open it up. It contained some gunpowder, a flint and steel and a piece of paper. It read,_ It's not stealing. If they're already dead, then no items belong to them for they basically don't exist._ He could have laughed out loud. But he kept it in. Which turned out to save his life.

The girl from 6 and 12 had formed an alliance after the murder of the careers. Seeing as one had food while the other had weapons, they made a pretty good team. They were walking on the border of the woods, near the prairie. In order to search for other tributes, they decided to cross it. They both thought they had heard a care package earlier, but they dismissed it as their imagination. They started wandering through the prairie. Had they been more careful they would've spotted something.

The boy from district 3 almost breathed a sigh of relief that could've been heard halfway across Panem. The two girls, he forgot what district they were from, had just passed where he was crouching. They were about to walk on his trap. They were less than 2 yards away. It didn't matter what happened now. They were doomed and left to their demise. He got up and started sprinting. One of the girls was about to point him out and start shouting when the girl in front of her stepped on the hand-made mine. Their cannons roared at the exact same time.

Across the arena, on the other side of the cornucopia, another fierce battle was raging. he boys from districts 7 and 12 were fighting. The boy from 9, also was in the vicinity, crouched silently behind a shrub. As the two boys clashed. Both inflicting mortal wounds. The boy from 9 smiled to himself. He might not even have to do anything. Finally, the boy from 12 parried a final thrust and stabbed the other boy in the heart. He fell to the ground, dead. His vision was starting to blacken when the boy from 9 lept up from behind him and plunged his own sword into his back. He too, became another casualty. Their cannons fired. Seemingly far away. Then he heard two more. He smiled to himself. 5_ down, 3 to go._ He smiled devilishly.

At the end of the day. There were 4. The announcer was planning on having a feast when the fake sun rose. Then, the remaining tributes could battle it out. He looked at the list of tributes left. _The boy and girl from 3, The girl from 6, and the boy from 9. The boys from 3 and will probably fight it out in the end. We'll see who wins then..._

The fake sun rose. As the announcer had wanted, a feast was announced. The remaining tributes all were hiding silently in bushes. Waiting for someone to make a move. The tribute from district 3 was smart. He moved around the outside of the cornucopia putting it in between him and the rest of the tributes. He assumed they were all on the side where the table was because it was easier to see if anyone was going straight out. Which isn't what he was planning. He stealthily went out behind the cornucopia. He thanked the gods that no one thought of what he was doing. He knew that the table upon which the backpacks were held was only a couple of feet from the cornucopia. He shot between the boxes and backpacks. He was only a couple of feet from the table. He breathed a couple of slow breaths. He shot out from behind a box.

The tribute from district 9 smiled. He saw the tribute from district 3 moving along behind some boxes. _I'll just wait until one of the other tributes show themselves when they are going to kill him. Once they do, i'll go in and kill them for myself._ He waited. And waited. Was he the only one that saw him moving. He gritted his teeth. When suddenly, he saw the boy from district 3 shoot out a couple of feet from the table. He grabbed a backpack and dove for safety behind a box. Two arrows found there mark where he was standing a couple of seconds ago. He Almost immediately shot out himself and charged at the nearest girl. The girl from 3. His sword had barely plunged into her side when he himself found an arrow in his chest. They both fell to the ground. Their cannons fired.

The boy from 3 had found himself in a bad spot. Even though he had his backpack and was safe behind a box of weapons, the girl from 6 had her arrow trained on the box. Any slight movement would let the arrow fly. He himself could use a bow and arrow pretty well. There was one behind him. But he would have to expose himself. His bright mind almost immediately found an idea. He feinted left. In the opposite direction the he planned on. He barely drew back when an arrow whizzed past him. He dove to the bow. Rolled backward. Mid-roll, he nocked an arrow. He faced where the girl was and released.

His head hurt. He was trembling. He had won. He, a low boy from district 3 had won the Hunger Games. The Cannon had barely sounded when the plane flew down to pick him up. He was mentally and physically exhausted. But he had done it. He had won the Hunger Games.


End file.
